Super Gone Wrong
It was that time again. I could hear their enormous, dusty boots clank against the rusted, metal floor. A he-bull just finished the pathetic cat off, just as I expected. She might have been quick on her feet, but her so called ‘strength’ was nothing compared to his. The area’s lights flickered as the bull signed his victory like the rest of the survivors. The boots I heard seconds ago came to a halt right outside my door, or my bars, for a better term. A screeching kind of click was heard as he opened my cell door. The low light emitting from the far wall scarcely showed my appearance, which I didn’t mind. It dimly gleamed on my pale green skin, my hand holding my “brother’s” in the next cell. I looked up at the thing in boots with the cold, dead eyes I’ve grown used to from the countless mutations. What couldn’t be seen was surrounded by darkness, including my grim smirk. I gave my “brother’s” hand a squeeze before letting go, slowly rising, the small bench squeaking in the process, and casually walked past ‘Boots,’ as I began to call him. He tried to grab hold of my arm, precaution as always, but I shrugged him away while murmuring the usual, “Calm it, Boot''ss''. I ain’t gonna run.” I glanced back at the dark, empty mask technically glued to his face, my pupils shriveling slightly at the larger access of light. A few years ago, I would’ve stood there, either waiting for some kind of reply, or just carrying a stare down I’d never know if I won. Those huge damn masks made their eyes look like hollow, empty sockets; you would never know if they blinked, if they were looking at you, or maybe even sleeping! I wouldn’t count on the last one, though. I’ve been here, for, how long has it been? I’ve lost track for such a long time, and like they’d ever tell us. I haven’t seen daylight in, years, is it? I think that’s what they call it. We’ve all lost track of time, just sitting here, waiting to be sent into the next battle, coming up to sign, and return back to our damp little cells. This was routine, ever since the battles commenced, that is. But even before, life was far from perfect. Why? Well, how would you feel if you had to go through countless tests, not even sure if you’d brace through the transformations occurring inside you! We felt like guinea pigs, but were told we were to be heroes! Ha! Like I’d ever save the people who forgot about us! We all went missing; you can’t tell me you believed it was a coincidence! Boots shook me from my thought, and I dropped down to the ‘arena’ where a monkey-like-girl waited impatiently for me to arrive. Her thin tail waved back and forth hastily as her long, lanky arms scratched her now rather large, rounded ears. You could have mistaken her for a guy if it wasn’t for her long, dirty hair filled of bugs, which was oddly balding. Guess the chemicals kicked in, I thought, recalling her last stand off with the remains to my right. With this, I chuckled slightly, causing her to speak up. Her voice was high-pitched, almost screeching at me. “More chemicals? GREAT! I guess I better end you now, before things get,” She paused, picking a bug or two out of her hair, “Out of hand…” She dragged on the last word, eyes locking onto mine, then charged at me with full speed. Just like the cat, she was swift, but weak. It didn’t take long before I landed a blow on her head, causing her to fall to the ground, her lightweight body giving off a loud thump as it came in contact with the concrete. She didn’t move, not for a while. I began to steadily walk over to her body, clarifying if she was dead. As I approached, she sprang back to life, jumping back and paced herself from me. Blood began to trickle down her head, but she didn’t seem to mind. We both stood, eyes locked for a second time, waiting for the other to make a move. That was, until “father’s” voice came over the speakers. “Finish her.” Was all he said. Who he meant, I’m unsure of, but I knew how this would end. I was not going to let him win, not this time. I was going to walk out of here alive, whether he liked it or not. While I was thinking, monkey-girl took the opportunity to knock me down. I felt the cold, dead wind fly past me as my face slapped the freezing floor. I landed on my arm, causing pain to surge through it, stinging then going almost completely num. I winced as she encircled me, snickering as she did so. She was hopping around, enjoying the scene, laughing like the wild monkey she was. The cells surrounding the arena where echoing with both laughter and screams, depending on the sides they were on. I looked up through the corner of my eye to see the enclosed area where ‘father’ and his helpers sat, watching every last fight. He was hunched over in, almost thought, which I never noticed or seemed to care about before. Was he… always watching me? At that moment, the she-monkey jumped right in my sight, blocking out ‘father.’ She began to taunt me. “What’s wrong? It was just a little punch. Besides,” She said, pressing her foot on my side. “If you die, whose gonna take care of your ‘brother’ Outside? He’ll get shot by hunters in no time.” That’s it! I grabbed her filthy foot and twisted it, making her screech, then fall again, this time just feet from me. Within seconds I scrambled over to her just to pin her down before I started to bash her skull in with my own hands. Blow after blow; it was useless for her to fight back. I was ready to strike again when the word Stop! echoed throughout the area. With that I paused, staring at the girl to see the light had already left her eyes. There was no need to continue; overkill was useless, we were taught that. Why use extra strength on a corpse? I got up slowly, glancing at the now lifeless monkey before my eyes, before shifting to ‘father,’ then the wall. I dipped my hand into the small pool of blood trickling from her head, then, gradually, headed over to the wall. I moved my hand up to eye level, wincing slightly, still injured from the fall. Steadily, I wrote out my saying in a blank space on the wall, tradition to all fights. Once I finished, I added my ‘signature;’ my handprint in the fallen’s blood. After signing, I stepped back, watching small dribbles of blood run from the words. Boots returned, stomping his way to me, then forcefully taking hold of my shoulder, directing me back to my crummy cell. I followed with little hesitation, if anything annoyance that they treated us almost like kids. Before the lights shut off, I glanced back. 10 now, isn’t it? I smirked at the remarkable thought, re-facing the front once again. It won’t be long now. Soon enough…one by one… -- This is just a backstory, and I would be grateful if anyone could critique this, or help me start on the actual creepypasta --